


Everything is lost on you

by Lightofonesoul



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, hannigram - Fandom
Genre: 3x13, Bryan Fuller is a point of inspiration, Bryan say: they change clothers, Drabble, Embrace, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Will Loves Hannibal, Will POV, Will choise Hannibal, about Bryan declaration, about this "is Hannibal in love with me?", introspective, they touching
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightofonesoul/pseuds/Lightofonesoul
Summary: Quando la dichiarazione di Bryan nella 3x13 del "si sono CAMBIATI I VESTITI" ispira un racconto :P Hannigramun pezzo della 3X13 appunto, in una scena che poteva andare diversamente ovvero questo dialogo:"«Will, sei ancora in tempo per tornare indietro, salva te stesso.»«Non so se posso ancora salvarmi...e forse è meglio così.»"Hannibal è innamorato di me?" questa domanda rimbombava nella sua mente come un tamburo; ma al posto del suono c'era la sua stessa voce, che si distorceva in varie gradazioni(...) La domanda bussò alla porta della sua mente, insistente battito al quale serviva una risposta, e Will si trovò lì nuovamente con sé stesso, in bilico tra luce e oscurità."





	Everything is lost on you

Lo pubblicai già su [efp](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3672172&i=1), ma voglio condividerla anche qui :)

In inglese: [Qui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617099)

Ecco l'immagine

  
"Hannibal è innamorato di me?" questa domanda rimbombava nella sua mente come un tamburo; ma al posto del suono c'era la sua stessa voce, che si distorceva in varie gradazioni.  
Dell'acqua scorreva in lontananza, dove Hannibal si stava ripulendo dalle sue spoglie di carcerato. Will allora compì dei passi in avanti, fino a trovarsi alla porta della sua camera, mentre Hannibal usciva dalla doccia e si rivestiva nella penombra, con sinuose movenze che Will notò.  
"La domanda è: tu provi lo stesso per lui?" Bedelia, dall’'aspetto di una ninfa nera, apparve dinnanzi a Will, con la mano protesa nella direzione di quella camera da letto, dove il Wedingo lo osservava con occhi aperti sull'infinito di quel mondo che lo aspettava.  
La domanda bussò alla porta della sua mente, insistente battito al quale serviva una risposta, e Will si trovò lì nuovamente con sé stesso, in bilico tra luce e oscurità. Guardò alle sue spalle, dove le scale si affacciavano sulla stanza che aveva da poco lasciato, indossando quegli abiti puliti e comodi che Hannibal aveva riposto sul letto apposta per lui. Una camicia bianca a risaltare le sue forme e dei pantaloni scuri, con quelle attente cure che da sempre gli aveva rivolto, poiché Hannibal era sì la fonte del suo dolore, ma anche della sua salvezza. Centro del suo odio, ma anche di qualcos'altro; qualcosa del quale Will era consapevole, ma che solo in quell'istante realizzò appieno.  
Fece dei passi in avanti, mentre la stanza dietro di lui si scioglieva in un inchiostro scuro, che cadeva nell'abisso che si stava formando sotto di lui ad ogni passo. Ed egli si trovò così sospeso e con passi automatici, come se i suoi stessi piedi fossero trascinati da una forza invisibile, andava verso Hannibal. Lo specchio che si trovava dinnanzi allo psichiatra Will lo vide avvolto dalle nebbie dell'incertezza, e difatti poco rifletteva l'immagine dell'uomo che gli stava dinnanzi e lentamente quello si sciolse in acque scure che si mossero verso Will, come ghermirlo e chiamarlo. Le mattonelle si spezzarono sotto i suoi piedi, come spicchi di uno specchio che scricchiolanti, andarono anch'essi nel burrone oscuro. E più Will si avvicinava, più l'immagine avvolta dalla nebbia del dubbio diventò nitida, e nella sua mente impresse a fuoco, le lettere formarono la risposta che si fece strada in lui.  
_Sì, lo amo, ed è questo che volevi vero, Hannibal? Che ti amassi con ogni fibra del mio essere; ebbene ci sei riuscito e mi hai condannato a questo amore, non posso più negarlo._  
La scelta fu fatta, e le acque di quello specchio lo avevano oramai raggiunto, avvolgendolo in sinuose carezze che accompagnarono i suoi passi finali dentro la stanza. La figura mostruosa del Wedingo si attenuò e fece spazio alla creatura divina e dalla maschera d'uomo che lo guardava attraverso lo specchio, e Will sentì quegli occhi ambrati, accarezzargli il corpo.  
Era a pochi passi da lui e le loro immagini giocarono e si unirono nello specchio di fronte ad essi, quando Will portò le braccia ad avvolgere la vita di Hannibal attaccandosi a lui, appiccicandosi a quello che era il suo futuro.  
Il volto di Hannibal si distese, e un mesto sorriso gli colorò le labbra. I loro cuori velocemente produssero la stessa melodia dal suono vivace, che Will, per quanto fossero dentro casa, percepì con la stessa intensità delle onde del mare che si infrangevano sulla scogliera appena fuori. Il battito dei loro cuori fu così forte, che travolse Will, il quale si sentì come se quella marea l'avesse rovesciato e invaso.  
Ed Hannibal era la sua marea.  
Lentamente, come se calcolasse il suo movimento, Hannibal portò le mani sopra le braccia di Will che così tenacemente lo stringevano e i loro occhi si incontrarono nello specchio, custode dei loro sguardi.  
«Will, sei ancora in tempo per tornare indietro, salva te stesso.»  
Will distolse un secondo lo sguardo sospirando, l'ultimo suo respiro di libertà se così si poteva chiamare, poiché solo con Hannibal si sentiva davvero libero di essere se stesso.  
«Non so se posso ancora salvarmi...e forse è meglio così.» esclamò, senza smettere di fissarlo in quello specchio, che pareva più non ci fosse, tanto svaniva ad ogni loro sguardo.  
Non c'era più nessuna barriera.  
Hannibal si voltò verso di lui: erano così vicini che non dovette sporgersi molto per far sì che le loro fronti si toccassero. Lo strinse a sé e non disse nulla chiudendo gli occhi e rimanendo così, mentre Will lo osservò per qualche istante. Il suo sguardo sfiorò il suo viso nella più delicata delle carezze, e si posò infine su quelle ardenti labbra, esse brillavano quasi d'un rosso vivo per via del focoso richiamo che avevano per lui, di poterle assaggiare... ma Will non si mosse. Piuttosto chiuse gli occhi anch'esso respirando piano e lentamente, e le mani che dapprima stringevano i fianchi dell'altro si spostarono sotto l'aderente maglia che Hannibal indossava. Will percorse il suo corpo, assorbendo il suo calore, e rimase in ascolto di quei piccoli sospiri che Hannibal produsse; si fermò quando le sue mani giunsero al suo petto e lì attese. Sentì il suo cuore battere così forte che a Will parve di averlo tra le mani quell' organo pulsante; che era suo, solo suo...e che produceva tale suono solo per lui. Hannibal strofinò la fronte con la sua e nel farlo i loro nasi si toccarono e i loro respiri furono più intensi e si mescolarono mentre i loro occhi in quell'istante, si incontrarono...e si fissarono per minuti interminabili persi nella loro dimensione.  
«Andiamo, amore mio.» non seppe quanto tempo passò prima che Hannibal parlasse per poi staccarsi da lui: forse secondi o forse minuti. Le loro labbra si erano avvicinate e, per quanto non toccate, a Will parve di sentire il sapore dell'altro sulle sue come ancora la morbidezza della sua pelle sotto le sue dita. Quel gesto di accarezzarlo così era all'infuori del comportamento consueto di Will; ma lui l'aveva desiderato molte volte, e infatti un contatto con Hannibal si era sempre creato in un modo o nell'altro, per quanto fosse il dottore ad averlo sempre iniziato. Ma quella sera era stato Will, e da un lato non sapeva se lo avesse fatto anche per provocarlo e per spingerlo oltre ...ma Hannibal non l'aveva fatto, eppure quello sguardo era stato più intenso di quel bacio che Will bramava e la notte del loro divenire, stava inziando.  
Hannibal e si diresse alla porta dove gli porse la mano: Will deglutì assorendo appieno e con una certa emozione l'essere chiamato  **amore mio**  dall'altro, fu bello....e così non esitò ulteriormente, afferrando quella mano.  
_Dovunque mi condurrai, io sarò con te._  
e mentre si incamminavano fuori dalla stanza, il cervo apparve di fianco a loro e Will lo osservò unirsi al Wedingo che stava dietro di lui, e mutare le sue sembianze che si distorsero prendendo il colore del petrolio. Le corna del cervo si allungarono insieme a quelle del Wedingo, intrecciandosi tra loro, erano uniti come lui ed Hannibal, e Will aveva scelto questo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti :) mi sono vista sto pezzo tra loro due che definirei intenso, poiché anche a scriverlo mi ha provocato emozioni (sì, sono a sti livelli con gli Hannigram XD) e ci ho messo anche parecchio per quanto il racconto sia corto è tra i miei primi ecco perchè questa lunghezza, devo prenderci "confidenza" diciamo XD  
> Spero vi piaccia e di essere stata abbastanza IC, il pezzo di Bryan è ovviamente perfetto, però ho voluto omaggiare quel dialogo che significa moltissimo! e mi sono immaginata quelle battute in un'altro contesto così ecco il racconto :)  
> Grazie a chiunque leggerà o lo commenterà. :)


End file.
